In our prior British Pat. Nos. 1346767, 2045150 and 2067125, and in GB-A-2183200, we disclose methods for the production of such construction products as partition panels, roof decking and pipes from liquid setting particulate material, the methods involving the feeding of dry powders or powder/fiber mixes at a controlled rate into molds containing vertical core formers and the compacting of such powders or powder/fiber mixes by vibration or by a combination of vibration and pressure.
The requirement may exist for the reinforcement of the construction product throughout its vertical extent (in the mold) by a continuous elongate material, for example a glass fiber strand.
The introduction of the strand, or a plurality thereof, in spaced side-by-side disposition, throughout the considerable vertical extent of a mold for producing storey height partition panels gives rise to difficulty, particularly in view of the need to locate the individual reinforcing elements relative to the surface of the end product to very close tolerances and do this reliably under automated production conditions.